Star Wars - Episode IV: A New Hope (Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt)
Synopsis As Timon and Pumbaa are watching the original Star Wars inside the theater, Timon and Pumbaa retell the story from their own perspective. Plot It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents and with Timon and Pumbaa by her side, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy.... Airings May 4, 1977 (Original Release Date) Mid-1984 (Original VHS Release Date) March 21, 1997 (Special Edition Release Date) Late 1997 (Special Edition VHS Release Date) September 21, 2004 (Special Edition DVD) April 2020 (Star Wars 1½ and in Ghibli Fan On YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: Star Wars {The video begins with the 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm logos) {A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away....} {STAR WARS} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! (Timon stops fast-forwarding and the Cantina scene plays) Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Princess Leia getting stunned with a monkey screech} {the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Obi-Wan Kenobi switching off the main power control with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on a stormtrooper letting out a Wilhelm scream, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Darth Vader; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can a starfleet be proud? It's a starfleet! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a starfleet is what they call an army of stormtroopers! Timon: Oh sure, stormtroopers ride in the stormfleet. And what about us jedis? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young jedis... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young JEDI...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. {resumes} Please remain seated while the camera's in motion. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {Star Wars is interrupted by a trailer for Cars.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient Jedi master right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses Star Wars to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Luke: I can't believe he's gone. Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay. I'm better. Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Star Wars *WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY GEORGE LUCAS Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding and sees the 20th Century Fox logo again} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Fast-forwarding Star Wars.png|Fast-forwarding Star Wars. Au contraire, my porcine pal..png|The part where Timon and Pumbaa come in. Zoinks! There goes Darth Vader!.png|Zoinks! There goes Darth Vader. Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt 1 Star Wars.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: Star Wars Snapshot - 107.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Star Wars Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt 3 Star Wars.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: Star Wars Did he just get called fat.png|Did Pumbaa just call Dr. Evanzan fat? Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt 4 Star Wars.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: Star Wars Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt 5 Star Wars.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: Star Wars Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt 6 Star Wars.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: Star Wars Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt 7 Star Wars.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: Star Wars Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt 8 Star Wars.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: Star Wars Ma rewinds Star Wars.png|Ma rewinds Star Wars. Timon becomes despaired about the Movie.png|Timon becomes despaired about the movie. Rafiki, Uncle Max and Simba join in to see Star Wars.png|Rafiki, Uncle Max and Simba join in to watch Star Wars. Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki